the prophecy
by chococatlikessesshy
Summary: the end is near true love, true villians and a true dragon


hey this is a different story my sister helped me with this 

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.

Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them.

But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar,

an Airbender named Aang, and although his Airbending skills are great,

He still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone.

But I believe Aang can save the world."

Chapter 1

Strange POV

'The sun rose slowly up the mountain, slowly and carefully it warmed the earth of the cold darkness of that night. The world which is warmed gleamed like a beautiful star. In the ocean it glimmered like a thousand diamonds put together. As I rode in the sky I noticed in the clearing of the sea in the ocean was a small island, on the island there was palm, oak and pine trees , on the island had a clearing in the middle, noticeable by air but not by land. In the clear area was a bison laying quietly sleeping on the island and a lemur curled up on the bison head, on the tail was a strange little boy around the ages of 10 or 11 I stared for a moment he had a orange yellow kind of clothes he had strange markings on his arms and head, that reminded me of someone I knew 100 years ago, but it couldn't be him as I looked down at the clearing I noticed a another boy and a girl in strange clothing but they do look like water nation clothes maybe there water benders as I look closer and slowly glide down to the clearing, I notice there surronded by eyes, golden eyes as I stop they step out of the trees and into the clearing, there men strange men there soldiers with red uniforms, but who is that boy with that burn on his eye, I would like it if I knew where that burn came from but I think there trying to attack the two boys and girl.

Wait, what is this the boys and that girl aren't really sleeping, I look at the surroundings, oh smart they camped near a river, as I watch them the men and boy in the red clothes attack with fire and the girl attacks them with water and that strange boy with the arrow on his head he is attacking with water also, wait now air what is he, is he the one I've been searching all these years. I see them attacking each other I think I should go stop them before they hurt themselves'

Normal POV

Aang jumped in the sky and hit the fire nation with a ball of wind "katara distract them while I get Zuko...Sokka you try and distract them too" Sokka and Katara both nodded and ran to the enemies then there was a strong force in the middle of the fight then everything stopped everyone stopped attacking and looked at where the attack came from, there infront of everyone was a dragon, it was blue with some gold its eyes golden like the sun its wing blue with golden lines and on its forehead was a crescent moon, it turned to the fire nation and started to growl, Zuko stepped in front of all the soldiers and slowly approached the dragon "shhh, shhh woh boy calm

down legendary dragon of the avatar shhh shhh".

Zuko slowly touched the dragon, There was a big flash of light, and instead of a dragon was a girl her hair was black with some baby blue her eyes brown her skin dark like a Mexican on her forehead was a crescent moon her lips were in perfect shape she had fangs and claws, her clothes were a small fighting kimono with dark golden and baby blue her shoes small same color as her clothes her neck was a pendant with a heart and crescent moon on it her hands had bracelets silver ones. The girl looked at Zuko "how dare you, who do you think you are, calling me a boy but FYI as you can see im a girl idiot" everyone was quiet Zuko had his mouth open, then he closed it his hands started to burn in fire, his anger raged in him showing on the outside "don't you say that to me how was I suppose to know you were a girl but it dose not matter I will take the avatar and you as my prisoners...what is your name anyway" there was silence "melinda my name is melinda tenshi"melinda bowed "I only bowing cause it is formal but anyway where was I oh yeah, what gives you an idea that im going to be your prisoner and I don't think the avatar wants to be either so get your little ass out of my face" Zuko was enraged even more so he through a fire ball at melinda, melinda grabbed it "so you try to burn me how pathetic" melinda crushed the fire and blew it back to him but instead of fire it was a mixture of ice and earth, there was a blast and smoke everywhere, when the dirt cleared, zuko was on the ground unconscious, melinda turned to the solders "I advice you to take him and leave" the soldiers grabbed the prince and left faster then they came. There was only silence, melinda turned to the gang behind her who have been quiet the whole time.


End file.
